From Childhood Friendship to Love Encounter
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: Desde que era niña, quería hacer lo que yo quería y crear mi propia vida, hasta que visite a la familia Kakei y al día siguiente a la familia Fuuchoin, conocí a esos dos niños, hasta convertirnos en mejores amigos. Desde ese día, me di cuenta de que encontré a los hombres con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Kazuki y a Juubei
1. 1 Ginji, dos personalidades

_Capítulo 1_

 _Ginji, dos personalidades_

Mi nombre es Himeko, soy la primogénita descendiente del clan Izumi; me encuentro en un problema y estoy arrinconada en un callejón sin salida y se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo me metí en ese problema? Les contare.

Todo empezó hace unas horas atrás: Estaba perdida, había viajado desde mi hogar y he estado caminando por algún tiempo hasta encontrarme en una ciudad, eso es porque: estoy siendo perseguida por unos bandidos que acecharon a mi clan, pero no sé porque lo hicieron.

-"Suspiro" Estoy a salvo por ahora, debo de mantenerme oculta de esos malhechores y de seguro están detrás de mí, tengo que alejarme más.

Me dije a mi misma.

Camine deprisa mientras me ponía mi capucha de mi capa que me lleve para que los malvados no me reconocieran, estaba tan concentrada en escapar que termine chocando con un hombre joven y una chica que es unos años menor que yo: El chico era de cabello rubio, vestía una playera blanca con un chaleco verde que tenía bolsillos; unos shorts beige, guantes negros sin dedos y unos tenis con calcetas blancas. La muchacha tenía puesto un vestido azul rey sin mangas, una blusa blanca debajo del vestido, calcetas blancas y unos zapatos cafés. También me percate del perro que venía con ellos y me di cuenta de que la chica estaba ciega.

\- Lo siento mucho, espero no haber lastimado a nadie, no tuve idea de a dónde iba caminando.

Dije pidiendo una disculpa. Mire al muchacho y cuando vi sus ojos note que tenía dos personalidades: se veía como un buen chico y amistoso con un gran sentido de la justicia, pero por debajo de toda esa alegría si tocas un nervio, se volverá cruel y tu podrías llegar a ser historia.

– Está bien no te preocupes. Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

Me pregunto.

\- Si estoy…. ¡Aww! ¡Qué bonito perro! Es tan suavecito

Replique cuando vi al perro, me quite la capucha, extendí mi mano para que lo oliera; la olio y él se acercó para que lo acariciara y lo hice por un momento, hasta que me levante.

– Sí, estoy bien; tengo que irme porque me persiguen, pero puedo cuidarme sola no te preocupes por mí; espero que nos veamos pronto.

Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y después les pregunte al presentarme

\- Mi nombre es Himeko Izumi si lo preguntas, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

\- Mi nombre es Ginji Amano y ellos son Madoka Otowa y el perro se llama Mozart

Dijo el rubio, Ginji.

– Mucho gusto, nos veremos luego, Ginji san, Madoka san.

Dije antes de ponerme la capucha y con eso camine deprisa, despidiéndome de ellos.

Al ver por última vez a Ginji, me pregunte: "¿Qué es lo que oculta en esa cara amigable y por qué?"

Borre ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y seguí mi camino. Al ver su sonrisa me recordaron a dos personas especiales para mi.

\- Ojala que me estén viendo y cuidando a donde quiera que vaya.


	2. La Amistad que se perdió

**Perdón por demorar en hacer el siguiente capítulo, es que casi no se me ocurría lo que escribiría para el encuentro de estos dos** **(Bloqueo de ideas)** **, pero ya estoy al corriente de escribir esta historia y de este capítulo en adelante los capítulos serán en tercera persona porque me ha costado trabajo en escribir en primera persona y sobre el escenario en la que se desarrolla, aunque seguiré unas cuantas veces escribiendo en primera persona, espero entiendan en lo que se me ocurre, por favor.**

 **Estoy escribiendo este fanfic en versión japonesa, porque me gusta más la voz de Kazuki (Seiyuu: Soichiro Hoshi)**

 **El manga y los personajes son de Yuya Aoki, solo Himeko y otros personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad. Así que ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _La amistad que se perdió_

Himeko descanso un poco para recuperar su aliento tras correr por unos minutos después de conocer a Ginji y Madoka, después se le vino un recuerdo de su infancia cuando ella compartió momentos con uno de los dos niños que le cambiaron su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Ella tenía como 8 años y a lado de ella estaba un niño que era un año mayor que ella. Estaba de visita con ese niño que luego varias veces era confundido de que era una niña._

 _Ambos estaban afuera de la casa de él, disfrutando el paisaje. Himeko volteo un poco su cabeza para ver a su amigo por un momento y meditando en lo que ha estado pasando con su vida después de conocerlo en pocos días; luego sintió que en su cara se le dibujaba una sonrisa y soltó una risita que le llamó la atención al chico._

\- _¿De que te ríes?_

 _Le pregunta a la niña a lado suyo._

\- _No puedo evitarlo, es que me recordó algo cuando estaba en esta misma situación_

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Como estaba tan distraída en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás y la tomo por el hombro, lo que la sobresalto y volteo para ver quién era: un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel clara, ojos color gris oscuro y una cicatriz que tenía en su pecho y una sonrisa maliciosa que se dirigía a ella, dejándole la sangre helada.

\- Parece que la encontraste.

Dijo uno de los pandilleros que lo acompañaban en tanto se acercaron para rodearla. El grandulón soltó una risa entre dientes y sostuvo el hombro de la chica con más fuerza, pero ella no iba demostrarlo ante ellos para no mostrar debilidad.

La chica peli plateado busco algo con sus ojos para defenderse, hasta que vio un tubo medio oxidado cerca uno de los pandilleros. Utilizo su poder de telequinesis para levantar el tubo y cuando ellos estaban acercándose más a ella, sintieron un golpe duro en la cabeza y cayeron al piso inconscientes, pero el grandulón sintió que le venía un dolor de cabeza, tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con sus dos manos, sin tener en cuenta a la chica que tenía agarrada se ha librado.

* * *

 **POV de Himeko**

Cuando el tubo le golpeo al hombre detrás mío, pude librarme de su agarre y corrí como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, pero a unos metros me tropecé y ya no podía levantarme por el cansancio, así lo que me quedaba por hacer era apoyarme contra la pared, cojeando. Así lo hice por unos momentos, sin embargo sentí una mano que me agarró de la mano, lo que me causó que gritara del susto.

\- Por fin te encontré. ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de nosotros? Piensa dos veces antes de golpearme en la cabeza.

Me dijo el sujeto que me sostuvo y yo trataba de librarme de nuevo, hasta que no tuve más opción que pelear; tuve que usar la parte de atrás de mi espada ( **Nota: Es un Kodachi** ) para darle en la mano y este me soltó, haciendo que me cayera de espalda y la capucha revelara mi cabello. El sujeto ya tenía rabia sobre mí y me dio una patada, causando que llegara a impactarme a una pared.

Me sentía débil para reincorporarme y escuche al sujeto decirme:

\- Ahora ya no te burlaras de mí, ni de mis compañeros. Es por eso que entregare tu cadáver a nuestros amos y ganar lo que ellos quieren. Ha llegado ¡tu final!

Iba a lastimarme y yo con los ojos cerrados, espere por ese momento. Iba a ser la última de mi clan que sobrevivió de la masacre y que muere en una ciudad desconocida. Lo siento madre.

Sin embargo, no sentí dolor y abro mis ojos, para sorpresa mía el hombre grande estaba paralizado, lo que no entendía como, hasta que con la luz del sol vi unos hilos que lo envolvieron. El hombre no sabía que estaba pasando y se escuchó una voz:

\- No trates de luchar, porque sino morirás.

Era como una voz masculina y vi una silueta algo femenina, pero no podía ver quien era por la luz del sol que lastimaba mis ojos, además no pude ver lo que estaba pasando pero podía escuchar al hombre que me estaba amenazando que estaba entrando en pánico, pero después le dijo al que me estaba salvando:

\- Voy a deshacerme de ti. Ni un pequeño hilo me va detener para llevarme a esta chica.

Y trato de mover un músculo, pero vi que los hilos que lo sostenían, pero estas lo cortaron y muere en el acto. Eso a mí me asusto y me volví a poner la capucha, vi que había una mano tendida a mi.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Me preguntó el muchacho y yo al principio estaba insegura, pero después se la di al ver que me quería ayudar por lo que me había pasado y cuando me alzó, caigo a su lado con mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada de tanto viajar.

Le dije, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y tratando de verle la cara al entrecerrar mis ojos y grande fue mi sorpresa: era un joven de cabello largo castaño con una cara muy femenina y lo que me llamó mi atención fue que tenía unos cascabeles colgados. Entonces le pregunté:

\- ¿Y esos cascabeles?

\- Esta es mi arma.

Me respondió mirándome directamente, lo que me ruborizo y yo aparte mi mirada, diciendo:

\- Esos cascabeles me recuerdan a alguien que conozco desde hace años, cuando éramos niños. Él y otro chico me dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, pasamos buenos momentos juntos. Ojala estuvieran a mi lado... Juubei kun... Kazuki kun...

Dije lo último en voz baja antes de que me quedara inconsciente, sin antes recordar ver el rostro de mi salvador y sentí que unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

* * *

 **POV de ?**

Yo me quede impactado al escuchar mi nombre de la boca de esta chica que llevó en mis brazos. Su cara se me hacía familiar, tenía la impresión de que la conozco hace tiempo atrás; de pronto comencé a recordar algo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Me encontraba sentado sobre mis pies, acompañado de mi madre que estaba delante de mí, se anunció que Yoshino Izumi y su hija Himeko habían llegado. La mujer tenía cabello gris claro que le llegaba a sus hombros, con un kimono verde claro y la niña tenía cabello plateado que tenía en una coleta media alta y un kimono rojo cereza. Lo que me impresiono de ella son sus ojos, pero que no me estaban mirando._

 _Entonces nuestras madres se fueron de la habitación, dejándonos solos a nosotros dos, con un silencio muy tenso por unos segundos hasta que decidí iniciar la conversación:_

 _\- Es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Kazuki, soy el heredero de la familia Fuuchoin. Ojala que nos llevemos bien._

 _Ella alzó su mirada hacia a mi y al cruzar su mirada con la mía, me quede impactado por el brillo de sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y después habló._

 _\- Mi nombre es Himeko Izumi. Un gusto conocerte. Espera ¿heredero? ¿eres un niño?_

 _Me preguntó examinando mi cara y yo evite que me sonrojara._

 _\- Luego me dicen eso, pero eso no me molesta en absoluto._

 _Le dije con una cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y yo reí discretamente por su cara._

 _\- ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo al jardín, Himeko san?_

 _Ella se quedó muda por el momento por la petición que le propuse, con ojos agrandados de la impresión y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, entonces me levante para darle la mano a ella para que se levantara, al principio dudó un poco y la tomó tranquilamente._

 _Al estar en el jardín, ella no dijo una palabra en tanto estábamos sentados sobre una roca, lo que me inquieto un poco y no sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Aunque eso no me detuvo en acercarme más a ella._

 _\- Es bueno salir de la casa ¿no?_

 _\- Si, eso creo._

 _Contestó ella un poco inaudiblemente, pero si logre escucharla._

 _\- Entonces, no hay que quedarnos sentados todo el día, demos un pequeño paseo ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Le propuse mirándola de lado, ella aceptó._

 _El rato que habíamos pasado fue maravilloso, Himeko comenzó a abrirse más y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, me platicaba de muchas cosas que luego recordaba en su clan yo la escuchaba, lo que algunas nos hicieron reír._

 _\- Oye, Kazuki san._

 _Me llamó ella._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Le dije._

 _\- Bueno... Um... Puedo..._

 _Entrecorto sus palabras, sonrojándose levemente en el momento y respiro profundamente._

 _\- ¿Puedo decirte..._ _"Kazuki kun"? Por favor_

 _Al decir lo último me miró directamente y seria, retrocedí un poco por la sorpresa de que me quería llamar de esa manera. Duro así hasta que yo le dije:_

 _\- Bueno... Si tu insistes, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?_

 _Le pregunté._

 _\- Es que... Yo antes no quería convivir con nadie, pero... tenía un vacío en mi interior en no tener a alguien con quien hablar y no podía comentarle eso a mi madre porque me daba pena contárselo._

 _Ella me dio la espalda._

 _\- Es algo absurdo lo que te conté ¿verdad? Olvida lo que dije, por favor._

 _No me volteó a ver, parecía que no quería que viera su cara de vergüenza por su razón, entonces me dirigí a ella poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y volteó su cabeza hacia mi, estando nuestra caras a unos centímetros._

 _\- No es absurdo tu razón, es bueno que conozcas a gente nueva y hagas amigos. Yo llenare ese vacío que tienes en tu interior._

 _Le dije con una dulce sonrisa._

 _\- Kazuki kun._

 _Ella se veía tan linda al iluminarse el rostro por decirle que seamos amigos y dijo que si con su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Puedo venir a visitarte otra vez?_

 _Me preguntó._

 _\- Si._

 _\- De seguro pasaremos buenos momentos juntos._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Vi a la muchacha que tenía en mis brazos, le quite la capucha que le cubría la cara y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver su rostro que se parecía a la de ella. No podía ser una coincidencia, al llegar a una calle en donde pasó una señorita y me vio.

\- Buenas tardes, joven ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Me preguntó.

\- Necesito que alguien me cuide a esta chica, que fue atacada por unos malhechores, por suerte llegué a tiempo y se desmayo.

Le conté y ella vio a la chica peli plateado que tenía cargando.

\- No hay problema, yo me puedo encargar de ella y usted vaya a atender sus asuntos.

Dijo con serenidad.

\- Venga por aquí, le mostrare donde esta mi casa.

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos y al llegar, nos dirigimos a un cuarto, ella destendió las sabanas de la cama, yo le quite la capa y la puse en la cama.

\- Dígame ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es una amiga de la infancia.

Conteste sin dejar de mirarla y le acaricie su cabello hasta su rostro.

\- Se ve que es muy apreciable con ella.

Comentó ella.

\- Si... Bueno tengo que irme.

Antes de irme, bese la frente de la muchacha inconsciente dándole una última mirada y decirle en voz baja:

\- Nos volveremos a ver pronto... Himeko.

Y salí de la habitación.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ¡espero que les haya gustado como a mí! Pónganlo como su favorito y síganlo. Den un review de que les ha parecido.**

 **¿Ya saben quién era el que salvó a Himeko? Díganmelo en los review.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Recordando

**Espero que estén bien, lectores. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "From Childhood Friendship to Love Encounter". El manga escrito y sus personajes son del autor Yuya Aoki, mientras que Himeko es de mi propiedad.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Recordando_

 **POV en Tercera Persona**

 **Sueño**

 _Se encontraba en oscuridad, sola, abrazando mis piernas y la cabeza cabizbaja una niña de cabello plateado atado en una coleta, con un kimono rojo cereza._

 _\- No necesito amigos. Yo hare mi vida como me plazca._

 _Sin embargo ella sentía un vacío en su interior, sin notarlo. Hasta que una luz se dirigió a la niña._

 _\- ¿Estas bien?_

 _Se escuchó la voz de un niño, ella alzo la cabeza y vio una silueta blanca de su casi tamaño que le tendía su mano._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tu?_

 _Preguntó la niña tratando de secar sus lagrimas que seguían fluyendo._

 _\- Me llamó Kazuki, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

 _Entonces ella duda un poco, pero le da la mano y el lugar se ilumina haciendo que ella se cubra los ojos, entonces un pequeño tiempo después abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor de que ahora estaban en un jardín con un río a unos metros adelante de ellos, con vegetación alrededor de ellos. Ella miraba a su alrededor, maravillada y entonces ve al niño: kimono color rosa, cabello castaño corto y un rostro que le pareció que era una niña._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Le preguntó el que estaba en frente de ella._

 _\- N-no, no pasa nada. Es que de alguna manera siempre me pregunto si te han dicho sobre..._

 _La niña de detuvo por un momento de su pregunta y el niño la miró curioso._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Ella reacciona y pone sus manos en frente de ambos._

 _\- Nada. No pasa nada, olvídalo._

 _Dijo para despreocuparlo y voltea hacia la vista en frente de ambos._

 _\- Sólo que no he tenido un verdadero amigo._

 _Comentó la niña, eso le llamó la atención al que estaba a lado de ella._

 _\- ¿Por qué es eso?_

 _Preguntó el niño inclinando un poco su cabeza._

 _\- Porque luego ellos escogen a alguien que es mejor que yo y no sé más de ellos. Es como si me engañaran en que siempre seamos buenos amigos y eso me duele. Además de que les parece raro que tenga clases de defensa_

 _Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos azul cielo y trata de secárselas, aunque cubre su rostro con sus manos para que no la viera, pero él ya se estaba dando cuenta._

 _\- No llores._

 _Le descubre la cara al apartar sus manos y el muchacho le seca los ojos a Himeko._

 _\- Yo no pienso despreciarte, creo que eres alguien linda y no veo porqué los otros lo tomaron mal, y por lo de las clases de defensa es como algo necesario para que nadie se meta contigo._

 _Dijo el niño._

 _\- ¿De verdad no piensas que es raro?_

 _Volvió a preguntar la pequeña._

 _\- No, para nada. Mi madre enseña la técnica de hilo de los Fuuchoin en una escuela._

 _Despertó la curiosidad de la niña._

 _\- Vaya, me gustaría ver algún día la técnica de tus hilos, Kazuki kun._

 _Propuso muy contenta._

 _\- Solo lo usó para defensa personal, pero tal ves pueda mostrártelo._

 _Le hizo una pequeña demostración, pidiéndole a la niña peli plateada que le arrojara algunas piedras y ella con sus propios ojos veía como su amigo las detenía con los hilos que estaban en el cascabel._

 _\- ¡Increíble, Kazuki kun!_

 _\- Gracias, Himeko._

 _Lo tomó como un cumplido, en tanto Himeko se le acercó tomándolo de las manos._

 _\- ¿No te lastime?_

 _\- Estoy bien, no me pasó nada._

 _Le confirmó él, Himeko pensó un segundo para después decirle lo siguiente:_

 _\- Nee, Kazuki kun._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Himeko?_

 _Preguntó él._

 _\- Quiero hacerte una promesa: Que ambos nos protejamos el uno al otro, sin importar la situación._

 _\- ¿A pesar de la distancia?_

 _Ella asiente con la cabeza._

 _\- No importa la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar._

 _Agregó ella con esa cautivadora sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo a él._

 _\- Himeko, tu..._

 _No sabía que decirle._

 _\- Somos amigos ¿no, Kazuki kun? A pesar de que tiene un poco de tiempo en que nos conocemos, tu eres una de las personas que me he abierto y me siento cómoda. No quiero olvidar eso, haría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado y luchar hasta que me cueste la vida._

 _Pone entre ambos su dedo meñique._

 _\- Es una promesa._

 _El niño peli castaño le da una sonrisa amable y le da su dedo meñique._

 _\- Si, es una promesa._

 _Ambos sueltan una risilla._

 **Fin del Sueño.**

* * *

 **POV de Himeko**

Comencé a moverme, sintiendo algo suave en mi espalda hasta cuando me movía de lugar... Un momento, ¿algo suave? Lo último que recuerdo es que un hombre joven me salvó de mis perseguidores, además de que pude ver parte de su cara, me recordó a un amigo de la infancia: su rostro parecía femenino, su cabello café oscuro era largo, hasta tenía unos cascabeles colgaban de unos de sus mechones laterales.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y trate de acostumbrarme a la iluminación, me senté para mirar a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Era una habitación simple con unos cuantos muebles: un tocador, un sillón y un closet. Las paredes eran de color rosa beige, con una ventana y cortinas, en el cual se transparentaba los rayos del sol en ellas, cerca estaba mi espada; no me percate de los pasos que se acercaban en la habitación donde me encontraba, pero vi que alguien abrió la puerta.

\- Veo que has despertado.

Me dijo una mujer: parecía que era un poco más grande que yo por la edad, como de uno o dos años mayor. Cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos azules y piel clara; vestía una playera de manga corta blanca y un pantalón de cuero negro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Le pregunte.

\- Estas en mi casa, te trajo aquí un joven que tenía un rostro femenino.

Me dijo ella.

\- ¿Un joven con rostro femenino? ¿cómo era?

Ella puso una mano debajo de su mentón.

\- Bueno... Como dije: un rostro femenino, cabello castaño largo, ojos del mismo color, y tenía unos cascabeles atados en su cabello.

Entonces se me vino a la mente aquel joven que me ayudó, pero eso fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.

\- ¿A dónde se fue?

Me estaba alarmando un poco, porque mi corazón dio un vuelco al tener el presentimiento de que éste chico era alguien que yo recuerdo, pero no podía estar segura.

\- Me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que hacer, que te cuidara mientras descanses. Como tienes días de no descansar bien y de probar bocado, necesitas quedarte aquí.

Comentó la mujer peli negra, entonces decidí levantarme de mi cama y se alarma.

\- ¡Oye, no te muevas! Sigues muy débil como para irte.

Quiso detenerme para volver a la cama.

\- Tengo que encontrar a ese chico, el que me salvó la vida de esos malvados que me perseguían.

Le dije un poco de mi razón.

\- Yo entiendo, pero él no estará en alguna parte de la ciudad. Lo verás pronto.

Me aseguró, para después dejarme llevar a la cama, creyendo en su palabra.

\- Oye ¿eres de por aquí?

Me preguntó.

\- No, soy de una aldea.

Dije simplemente, poniendo su cara de asombro y curiosidad, sentándose en frente de mi como una niña que quería escuchar una historia.

\- Bueno, para decirte brevemente: yo vivía en una aldea que esta lejos de aquí, junto con dos amigos que han impactado en mi vida y nos volvimos como inseparables, pasábamos los días hablando y a veces jugar.

Ahora mi sonrisa desapareció.

\- Pero ocurrió un incidente.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se pelearon?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

\- La escuela Fuuchoin se incendio y él murió, días después no supe nada de Juubei kun.

Se me pasó que dije el nombre de uno de ellos, pero no me importó.

\- ¿"Juubei kun"?

Su cabeza se inclinó un poco.

\- Él iba a ser el médico mío y de Kazuki kun. Técnica de los Kakei con la aguja.

Incline hacia abajo mi cabeza.

\- Se nota que eran importantes para ti.

Comentó como para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Si, un gran impacto en mi vida lograron.

Entonces se me vino algo a la mente.

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu?

\- ¡Oh! Casi me olvidaba.

Sacó la lengua y me daba la cara de disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Mikasa. Minamoto Mikasa, encantada de conocerte.

Entonces decidí presentarme también, parecía que era de confiar.

\- Yo soy Himeko, Izumi Himeko. Mucho gusto.

Le di la mano y nos dimos un apretón.

\- Quería preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Me señalo en un tocador mis armas: mi kodachi y mi libro de hechizos.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esto conmigo?

Recordé ese momento de aquellos hombres.

\- Estaba siendo perseguida, pero ellos eran demasiados para mi. Mi madre me los cedió cuando termine mi entrenamiento de defensa propia, no quiero ser siempre la damisela en aprietos.

Ella lo meditó por unos segundos.

\- En eso tienes razón. Oye, ¿me puedes mostrar como es tu entrenamiento con tu espada y con tu libro?

\- ¿Estas segura?

Me preocupaba si podría destruir su casa.

\- Claro, solo es una demostración. No es como si hubiera una invasión de alienígenas.

Movió una de sus manos en el aire despreocupadamente.

Ahora se me vino un recuerdo.

 **Flashback**

 _Estaba sentada sobre mis pies en mi casa, con un hakama que vestía para otro día de entrenamiento, al principio me pareció que era aburrido, pero luego me acostumbre en los primeros 7 días._

 _El caso es que estaba muy concentrada en estar tranquila, que no me di cuenta que alguien entró a la habitación y me sobresalte cuando alguien me tocaron, me levante torpemente y me iba a caer de espaldas sin antes ser sostenida por una mano._

 _\- Estuvo cerca ¿te encuentras bien, Himeko?_

 _Esa persona suspiró de alivio._

 _\- Si, gracias..._

 _Mire hacia donde estaba la persona._

 _\- Jubei kun ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?_

 _Le pregunte._

 _\- Bueno, quería visitarte, tu madre y algunos que estaban en la casa me dijeron donde estas y que no te interrumpiera. Lo siento._

 _Yo negué con la cabeza para que no se sintiera mal._

 _\- Esta bien, ya que pronto terminare mi entrenamiento._

 _\- ¿Entrenamiento?_

 _Repitió lo último e inclinó un poco su cabeza de lado, lo que hizo reir un poco por su curiosidad._

 _\- Mi madre dice que ahora las mujeres tenemos que independizarnos más en cuanto a la defensa propia._

 _Pensé que me diría que los hombres luchaban por las mujeres, pero me comentó:_

 _\- No eres la única, mi hermana mayor también practica para defensa propia. Tendré en cuenta que no debó subestimar a las mujeres._

 _Él me dice poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y rascándose._

 _Ambos nos reímos un poco, él luego hace una petición que me tomó por sorpresa:_

 _\- Me gustaría ver tu entrenamiento._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _Me tomó por los hombros._

 _\- Por favor, quiero que tanto has practicado estos años antes de conocernos y también a Kazuki._

 _\- No lo sé._

 _Me sentía algo insegura, pero Juubei kun me insistía, suspire cortamente._

 _\- De acuerdo, siéntate en un lado y mira._

 _Con una gran sonrisa se sentó y estuvo muy atento a cada técnica con la espada de madera._

 **Fin de Flashback**

\- ¿Por qué me recordaste a él?

\- ¿De quien hablas?

No me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta y que Mikasa siguiera ahí.

\- No, de nadie. Solo un recuerdo.

La convencí y fuimos al jardín trasero para enseñarle sobre como manejo mi kodachi, aunque seguía pensando en esos dos.

Kazuki kun, tu muerte es en vano. Juubei kun, ojala nos podamos vernos algún día.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, díganmelo en un review y si son malas, no las acepto.**

 **Pronto habrá una emocional encuentro, pero no les diré quien es, les dejare con la duda.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Unos nuevos lazos

**Nuevo capítulo, mis lectores. Lamento haberles hecho esperar, es que nuevos personajes llegaron a mi mente y estoy indecisa en como empezarlas.**

 **Se los dire al final del capítulo. Si no les agrada este fanfic o algún otro, entonces no lo lean, por favor y busquen otro que sea de su gusto. Respeten mis gustos y yo respetare los suyos.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Unos nuevos lazos_

 **POV de Himeko**

Los siguientes pocos días fueron tranquilos, Mikasa san era alguien muy buena conmigo y salía cuando se acababan algunas provisiones, debido a que hay pocas veces que tenía mucha hambre y no paraba de pedirle otra porción, ella se reía nerviosamente y accedía para servirme, hasta que luego me decía que no siguiera comiendo, o sino me enfermaría, luego le decía que casi nunca había disfrutado de una buena comida.

Una vez estaba recargada en mis brazos sobre el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia la ciudad. Sentía nostalgia por todo lo que ma ha pasado hasta ahora, pero había algo que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, sin percatar que Mikasa san entró a la habitación.

\- Himeko, es hora de comer.

No le hice caso debido a esos pensamientos, que no me dejaban en paz.

\- Ko... Meko... HIMEKO. Tierra llamando a Himeko.

Sentí que me tocaron el hombro y eso me sobresaltó un poco, casi me caí de mi asiento si no fuera por ella que me agarró de la muñeca.

\- Perdón.

Me disculpe al reincorporarme como un rayo, aunque no aparte mi muñeca.

\- ¿De verdad estas bien?

Mirandome más de cerca.

\- S-si, si.

Sonrei para aliviar su preocupación, aunque ella dudaba si creerme o no, pero decidió no preguntar más.

\- Bueno, hay que comer o se te enfriara lo que esta en la mesa.

Comentó Mikasa san, y baje para comer algo.

Pero por más que las horas pasaron, no sabía que responderle a ella sobre lo que sentía al no conocer aquel hombre que me salvó la vida de esos rufianes.

Cuando estaba oscureciendose, decidí tomarme un baño: a mí me encanta bañarme, hasta estar en aguas termales, me ayuda tener la mente más clara o a solo relajarme. En esta ocasión, mi mente seguía en aquel hombre y solo recuerdo que lo último que vi fue su cabello largo y algo colgado en el lado izquierdo, hacían un ruido que apenas pude percatar.

Y en eso, se me vino un recuerdo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Era otro día en que hacía una visita a la familia Fuuchoin, lo que les daba alegría a ellos y a mi madre._

 _Ellas se encontraban en una de las habitaciones, hablando sobre algo y nos dijeron a ambos que fuéramos a los jardines._

 _En ese entonces tenía trece años, y Kazuki casi cumpliría los catorce años. Para nosotros la edad no importaba mucho, solo pasar el tiempo era lo que teníamos en mente y hacer esos días casi inolvidables._

 _\- Kazuki kun._

 _Él volteó su cabeza hacia mí._

 _\- ¿Hace cuanto que has aprendido de la técnica del hilo?_

 _Le pregunte._

 _\- Desde que tengo memoria, no fue fácil al principio, pero con las enseñanzas hasta de mi madre pude dominarlo._

 _Me dijo con una sonrisa serena._

 _\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Has tenido que entrenar?_

 _Me tomó un breve momento en responder:_

 _\- ... Sí, para ser honesta al principio no quería arriesgarme, pero mamá insistió en que no sea una damisela en apuros y debía también cuidarme sola._

 _Dije al juntar mis rodillas y recargue mi cabeza en estas._

 _\- No es tan malo. Los padres saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos, aunque hay veces que se pueden equivocar._

 _Comentó con una sonrisa dulce._

 _\- No estoy segura de eso. Todos piensan que sería un buen momento para independizarme, pero..._

 _Solté un suspiro y me cubro la cara, pero en eso escuchamos el chillido de un animal._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste eso?_

 _Me preguntó él, alzando su cabeza y levantandose de su lugar._

 _\- Sí, hay que ver de donde proviene y rapido._

 _En eso corrimos, y llegamos a un río. Resulta que los chillidos son de un perrito, que estaba en las orillas del agua._

 _\- Ay no..._

 _Escuché decir a mi amigo, que quería hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no sabía alguna técnica para hacerlo y no quería terminar lastimandolo._

 _\- "Maldición, si no pensamos rapido, el perrito terminara siendo arrastrado por la corriente y se ahogue."_

 _Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por no escuchar más aquellos chillidos y ahora estaba temiendo lo peor._

 _Entonces hice algo que me cambio la vida: corrí hacia la orilla y recite un encanto, lo que hizo que un pedazo de tierra comenzara a tomar la forma de una esfera, pero con unas cuantas aberturas para sacar el agua y el cahorro respirara, entonces con un solo movimiento de mi mano, se movió hacia donde estabamos y cuando la bajé, se deformó volviendo a su sitio._

 _\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

 _Me preguntó mi amigo._

 _\- Yo... solo sentí que algo... me impulsaba a moverme y actuar._

 _Logré decir, aún tratando de procesarlo en mi cabeza. Ahora nos acercamos a ver si estaba bien la criatura._

 _\- No se mueve._

 _Comentó Kazuki kun._

 _\- Veré lo que pasa dentro de su cuerpo._

 _Dije, estando concentrada en hacer otro hechizo: puse dos dedos de una mano al aire, con otro encanto, pero diciendolo en mi mente. Una corriente de aire vino de repente, pude sentir que algo me susurraba al oido, luego para bajar mis dedos hacia el incociente perro y el viento lo rodea, levantarlo un poco del suelo por un breve instante._

 _\- ¿Qué era eso?_

 _Vaya, si que Kazuki kun estaba muy curioso ese día._

 _\- Puedo escuchar ya sea pasos que se acerquen, o latidos del corazón con tan solo escuchar el susurro del viento. Y si hay alguien que esta herido o cerca de la muerte, puede aliviar al individuo con solo señalarlo._

 _Explique, casi como cuando mi madre me enseñó._

 _\- Es increible. Se ve que el perrito que no esta agonizando._

 _Se agachó para verlo más de cerca, y luego me dijo:_

 _\- Himeko, mira._

 _Entonces el perrito abrió los ojos lentamente, se levanta con un poco de trabajo y ladra._

 _\- Esta bien, no te haremos daño._

 _Le extendí mi mano, para que me oliera y confiara en nosotros. Y así fue, se puso comodo ante nuestra presencia._

 _\- Eso fue impresionante, Himeko._

 _Él se puso frente mío._

 _\- ¿En serio? Yo no estoy tan segura._

 _Trate de negarlo, pero él me tomó de las manos._

 _\- Claro que serás capaz, lo has demostrado al salvar a éste cahorrito y tu misma lo viste. Confía en ti misma, Himeko._

 _Sentí algo acariciarme la pierna, baje mi mirada y vi que aquel canino que trataba de consolarme._

 _\- ¿Ves? Hasta el perro dice lo mismo._

 _Y éste ladra, concordando con mi amigo._

 _\- ... Si, tal vez tengas razón._

 _Y seguimos divirtiendonos, junto con el perro._

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

\- ¡Oye Himeko! ¿Estas bien? Has estado mucho tiempo dentro del baño.

La voz de Mikasa san me interrumpió al pensar en ese recuerdo.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ya voy a salir.

Sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla y después me puse una bata, para abrir la puerta.

\- No me asustes de esa manera, pensé que algo de verdad te pasó, ¿podrías contarme qué es lo que te pasa?

Creo que ahora lo notó, y no puedo mentirle más.

\- *Suspiro pesado* Yo... no he dejado de pensar en aquel hombre, hay algo en él que se me hace... familiar, pero no sé que es.

Dije en un tono melancolico.

\- Ya veo. No te preocupes, lo verás muy pronto. Lo prometo.

Apenas esas palabras pudieron consolarme, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de esa conversación, notaba que estaba algo sonriente al pasar una semana más; una mañana ella me despierta sacudiendome suavemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Seguía medio dormida.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti, ven.

Fue lo que dijo, antes de que la siguiera por detrás.

\- "¿Qué será lo que tiene para mí?"

Era lo pregunte en mente. Bajamos hacia la sala y de pronto escuche unos ladridos, en ese momento aparecieron un perro; de pelo café oscuro desde la cabeza hasta las patas, blanco de su pecho hasta su panza y tenía la cola enroscada hacia su espalda; en los brazos de Mikasa san una gata blanca de ojos verdes, con pelo negro en las patas, las orejas y la punta de la cola.

\- Pero ¿qué...?

No entendí porque trajo animales, ella dijo:

\- Como te veía algo triste y desanimada, pensé que necesitabas amigos peludos.

El perro se me acercó, oliendo y luego se me inclinó, en señal de que quiere jugar. La muchacha de pelo negro sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un juguete y el perro dio vueltas en su lugar, emocionado. Mientras la gata se recostaba en uno de los sillones, pero sin quitarle la vista a la escena frente a ella.

\- Pero tienes que responsabilizarte en cuidar bien a estos dos.

Asentí.

\- Los cuidare bien, si me puedes aconsejar de que hacer. Por favor.

Le suplique, y claro que no pudo rechazarlo.

\- ¿Tienes algún nombre para ellos?

Lo medité por unos minutos, aunque parecía una eternidad. Pronto me llegaron los nombres perfectos.

\- Al perro lo llamaré... Haji. Y la gata: Yuna.

Mikasa san estaba encantada de verme sonreír. Al menos tengo algo que me haga feliz y me distraiga por ahora. He formado nuevos lazos de amistad y los viejos nunca serán reemplazados.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del año.**

 **Lamento la demora, es que había carencia de ideas, pero prometo seguir escribiendo capítulos en éste fanfic.**

 **Como les dije al principio: se me ocurrieron nuevos personajes para otros fanfics cuando veía anime.**

 **Los que tengo en mente son para: Code Geass, Shaman King, Hatenkou Yuugi (Dazzle).**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
